Alpha and Omega: The Zenith Prologue
by Blackwolf4626
Summary: Barron, a gentlemanly wolf, goes back to his pack after the interaction he has with Sirius. Once there, he begins to reminisce about how he fell in love with his Alpha's son, Ciel, a seemingly melancholy wolf scarred both mentally and physically by his father. (A prologue to the last chapter in The Outcast series as requested by fans.) Yaoi MxM, if you don't like, don't read.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's**

Alpha and Omega: The Zenith Prologue

A wolf all alone traveled through the forest, gazing at the trees, bushes and other foliage as he traveled back to his home, eager to see his friends, family and, most importantly, his crush. He smiled at the thought of seeing him again but he always seemed to have the fellow wolf on his mind. Right now, he was just smiling because he was thinking about walking through this very foliage with Ciel, his damaged goods. Thoughts of the fun they could have had ran through his head as he recalled the events of the party that he had just been at not three days ago.

However, that was all behind him as he ventured up the ridge that hid his packs territory, the freshly fallen snow was nipping at his paws slightly but the thoughts of seeing everyone again kept him warm. It always seemed to be snowing here no matter the season was, not that it bothered Barron much. When it was cold he often got certain requests from Ciel.

Heaving his muscular body to the top of the ridge, he peered down at the valley below him and caught sight of his home. The entire territory was hidden away within the top of this rather large mountain. The sudden drop off just a few feet ahead of Barron was surely a death sentence for any creature that had not been paying attention. While Barron himself found it hard to believe that anyone could be so oblivious, he had seen his fair share of deer, boar and the like fall off of the ridge and serve to be food for the pack- what was left of them anyway. Had they known of the few safe places to descend into the territory, they still might have fell victim to the plethora of wolves down there. All that lived in this valley were wolves and the birds, bugs and other small critters that wouldn't sate their hunger.

"Home" Barron muttered, gazing at all of the dark specs in the distance that were undoubtedly his packmates, going about their daily business.

'One of them might be Ciel' He thought happily as he began his descent down the deceptively steep trail that he knew well but stilled traveled down with caution and then disappointedly: 'Or Roark.' His mood was ruined with the thoughts of Ciel's father, every step a painful reminder that he would most likely be in trouble with the fact that he spent too long away from the pack. A few days more than everyone else to be precise.

But even then, while everyone else knew this little fact, they welcomed him back with nuzzles and smiles. It might have been that he was the most liked wolf here or that he was one of the most successful hunters, second to Ciel himself; but he found no ill favored greeting from any of the wolves he walked by in order to get to his Alpha's den, yet. His worries, however, were for nothing. He walked to his Alpha's den, a hollowed tree with an opening inside big enough for around three wolves to live comfortably inside, the tree above his head was overwhelmingly big, it made Barron afraid that it might snap at anytime and kill whoever was inside. The tree truck was deceptively strong however and barely swayed in the cold breeze that was mostly blocked by the surrounding walls of rock that encompassed the whole pack's domain.

Cautiously, he announced that he was right outside and, when no response was given, he stepped in to find that indeed no one was in. Just a bunch of hanging roots from the ceiling that gave the den its eerie feeling. He stayed where he was at the entrance and turned his back to the dark den to gaze out at the view, waiting patiently for his Alpha to come back and give him his lecture. Barron found himself checking his posture should Roark come back or, more importantly, Ciel. As soon as the possibility of Ciel seeing him first popped up in his head, Barron found himself using the non-dirty side of his paw to gently go through his fur, effectively matting it down to look presentable.

As luck would have it, his precautionary cleaning bared fruit when out of the brush came Ciel. Barron smelled him first, straightening out himself even more and double checking his posture when the wind carried with it the identifiable smell of the tree he was standing in front of and of rich dark soil and the grass that he often liked to nap in, the hint of mint was what gave it away. But once he stepped out into the opening was when Barron gained a smile that he desperately tried to contain to avoid a skeptic look. His eyes were what Barron took notice of first, they seemed to shine sky blue before they even hit the light and once again Barron's tail wagged at their luster, although the wolf they belonged to held a vacant expression. He approached Barron with the same emotionless face that he always had, he was unreadable. Barron couldn't seem to identify if Ciel was mad or happy that he was here again.

"You're back" Ciel said, simply walking past Barron and into his den where he took a seat.

"Yes, I am" Barron paused before sticking his head into the den, "May I come in?"

Ciel took a moment, as if to register the question, and then nodded his approval, scooting over to make space for the much bigger wolf. Not that it was needed in a den this big.

"Pardon me" Barron uttered as he stepped into the den and sat opposite of Ciel, happy that it was just the two of them, if even for a moment.

"You're late, Roark won't be happy" Ciel informed, his tail swaying to and fro.

He wouldn't be. That much Barron knew. But, while it wasn't a minor problem for him to be gone so long, his punishment will be easier for him rather than if Ciel had been days late. Barron looked at the scars that littered Ciel's body, he had a lot more than the wolf he met at the party and he might have gotten three or more had Ciel been with him at the party.

"It was my fault," Barron replied, "I choose to stay of my own accord"

"Did you at least enjoy your time away?" Ciel asked, his nonsensical look not changing.

Barron looked up at the fellow male and smiled before giving a nod. Most wolves wouldn't notice it about Ciel but he did, there was a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Well then at least it wasn't a fruitless endeavor." Ciel concluded before laying down, seeming to contemplate for a second before his eyes met Barron's, "Barron, I'm cold."

The other male nodded yet again, knowing what Ciel wanted and going over to the smaller male. He tried to contain his happiness as he laid down next to the other wolf, their skin touching beneath their fur and their heat being shared between the two. Barron didn't personally find it to be cold but he wasn't about to complain with Ciel, who exhaled and proceeded to put his head on his paws, calmed. Barron stayed where he was, although his right paw was aching to wrap around the smaller wolf and see if it could pull him any closer. Instead of that, he simply watched the wolf and smiled at his qualities, his dark grey fur with darker, almost charcoal, patches down his back, tail, forehead and ears. Barron wished the wolf wasn't littered with the unsightly scar tissue to see what he would look like, but sadly Barron couldn't imagine Ciel without them. The missing patches of fur was also likely the reason that Ciel was cold a lot.

"Is this better?" Barron asked after a while.

"Yes" Ciel replied, his eyes not opening to look at Barron for the response.

"Have you been cold a lot since I left?" Barron questioned, his curiosity peaking when he thought of Ciel having to cuddle next to other males to receive their warmth.

"Yes, but no one would share with me" Ciel replied, sounding irritated at the fact, "not that it would have mattered, no one is warmer than you"

Barron flushed and his tail twitched in an attempt to wag at the compliment that he had wanted to hear for a long time. Most wolves were weirded out by his requests. However, given Barron's affliction towards him, he eagerly accepted when he first asked if Barron could provide Ciel warmth on the first winter when he and his father came to the pack. Since then, Barron had be his crush's source of heat. As he watched Ciel relax and waited for his father to catch them in the act yet again, Barron reflected on what it was like to see Ciel for the first time.

It was a very bad day for many of them. The whole pack gathered when the two newcomers came by and Duro, Barron's alpha at the time, was challenged by the oldest of the two. That wolf, was Roark. When Barron got to the then Alpha's den, he was surprised to find that the fight had already begun and nearly everyone was surrounding the spectacle. Duro was a well-liked leader but he was older than most and hadn't been challenged to a fight in a long time. Barron made his way to the crowd and attempted to peer over heads to see what was going on. He heard faint growls over the roar of the crowd and when he finally made it to the front where he saw his Alpha, Duro, being flung by his scruff across the dirt and stay where he landed.

The stranger he was fighting approached the older wolf, panting with his blood stained muzzle. He approached the Alpha with a mixture of blood and saliva dripping from his exposed and hanging tongue. Everyone was ecstatic at watching the show, moving around and yelling. Only Barron and another wolf were quiet and still at the showing. Barron had heard that there were two wolves that ventured into our pack but it was only when he saw him that he was reminded of that fact. He stood completely still, unwavering as he watched his companion fight, the voices quieted around Barron as he gazed at the man.

He was scarred, horribly so, there wasn't half a foot's distance between each one, leaving him with almost as much scared tissue as fur. He looked estranged, emotionless and Barron was curious as to how he looked like he did. His eyes were unnaturally blue, so much so that Barron could see them from even where he stood then. Barron turned his attention from the strange looking wolf to his Alpha who had yet to get up. Duro had lost the fight, and with it, his title as Alpha. His life was quickly ended when the newcomer took his throat in his muzzle and with a quick snap everyone went silent as his lifeless body fell to the ground, never to rise again.

Murmurs were on everyone's tongue as the wolf stared down at Duro and Barron himself was still silent. Barron gauged everyone's reaction and found them to be apprehensive, albeit naturally. Duro had been their Alpha for a very long time, Barron grew up with Duro guiding the pack as many others had and to see him so brutally disposed of put everyone on edge. There were hateful stares as well as scared ones but everyone was watching him.

"Well now…" The wolf began after a while, only then did he lift his head and look around at the crowd, scanning us all. "Is there any objection to what I am now?"

No one spoke, the murmurs stopped. The new Alpha gazed at Barron, the biggest wolf he could see, wondering if he would challenge him now. But Barron stared back, unflinching as the others did when he looked at them. 'He might be some trouble' the older wolf thought and with an exhale began circling the body of Duro.

As he began to introduce himself as Roark, a wolf who wandered the lands. Barron lost interest and turned his attention back to the scarred wolf, he found that his gaze also met Barron's. The two looked at each other, sizing the other up. After Roark was done with his speech, to which Barron couldn't remember what he was talking about. He was lost in looking at the strange wolf. All he knew was that a lot of his fellow pack mates left that same day. Barron, however, didn't. He had his family here and he didn't see the point in leaving his place of birth that had always been abundant with opportunity. Also, he was curious to see what these two new wolves would do with his beloved pack. It wasn't until a few days later that he and Ciel would meet again.

Barron found himself surrounded by his friends and longtime associates, all Alphas. He listened to them complain about the new Alpha and how he started running things. Barron, however, couldn't care less. He was tired of hearing everyone complain about something that they couldn't change. Duro had killed the last Alpha to take control of this pack and he had many challengers in his time until Roark came and actually won. Barron huffed as they continued, to him, it didn't make much sense to start complaining about the one time that it happened.

"Excuse me"

Barron and the others turned from their whispers and looked upon their Alpha's companion. He stood there just peering at the hunting party as the group looked back at him. Everyone's eyes fell to his numerous scars that adorned his pelt, everyone that is, except Barron. Said wolf was looking at the scarred wolf in front of him, more specifically, at his hollowed eyes. They were glazed over and Barron was curious as to how they lost all of their luster. It was obvious to Barron that they at one point had the color of someone alive.

"Roark orders that I join the hunting party, is that everyone here?" The scarred wolf asked, his eyes going over each of the hunting party members and judging them.

It took but a moment of the wolf's presence to hit some of the other's nerves. At first, one of the bigger males left without saying a word while the others watched on. Then, after the second left to join him, the rest quickly followed. All that was left of the original hunting party was Barron as he still gazed at the wolf before him, who then looked back up at the biggest wolf.

"Are you not going to join them too?" He asked

Barron shook his head and replied,

"No, I have no intention of leaving the others hungry for the sake of expressing my discontent concerning recent affairs"

"Was that their intention?" The smaller of the two asked, "I had no idea."

"I believe it to be that." Barron answered, then snapping out of his daze and putting a smile on his face, "My apologies, I've yet to have given my name, I'm Barron"

The scarred wolf looked at him with mostly the same blank expression but with a slight tilt of his head. Barron wanted to ask what he found so curious but he wasn't sure that it was the proper thing to ask at the moment.

"Ciel" He exchanged, then turning around towards the trail that left up and out of the pack's crevice.

"I see, you have quite a nice name" Barron replied, then turning to the path as they began to make the trek up together, side by side.

While Barron was considered to be the best hunter in the pack, he found himself doubting if he and Ciel could take down a decent sized animal by themselves. He found that the magic number for hunting was around five, sometimes it could be stretched to four but Barron had never seen a successful hunt done by two wolves.

"Thank you, your name is kind of nice too" Ciel replied.

Barron continued to gaze at the wolf before him, following beside the wolf and examining all of the scars he had adorned on his pelt. The was something about him that was interesting and it wasn't the scars. His fur wasn't anything different to inspire a curious look. The fur he had, or what he had left that is, was a very dark gray color with shades of black in sorted places. What was so intriguing about him Barron had to wonder.

"Please excuse me if I sound rude, but may I ask a question?" Barron asked, looking at the male.

"Depends, will you regret it later?" Ciel answered, looking to the taller man.

Barron thought that he might but he shook his head anyway.

"Then go ahead and ask away" Ciel said, turning his attention back to the road that he barely knew and yet his ears were pointed towards his companion to show that he was paying attention to him.

"I was wondering if it was okay to ask where all of those scars came from?"

Ciel stopped dead in his tracks, making Barron nearly trip over the other male at the sudden stop. Ciel looked back at Barron with a slightly worried face, the first sign of emotion that he had seen from the male. But he instantly felt regret for asking. Ciel came off to be such a cool headed individual but there was something wrong with him now.

"Sorry…" Barron apologized immediately, his ears going down to show that he was sincere.

"Its no problem, just a harmless question" Ciel replied, taking note of his now changed attitude and taking a few seconds to compose himself, "But if you must know, it was from my father. Our Alpha"

Barron reflected on the memory of see his Alpha for the first and only time so far. The way that Roark looked at Barron like he did none of the others in our pack. Looking at his son, was this how he treated people he loved? Then if so, Barron wondered what he treated his enemies like. With that in mind, then if the look he received a while ago by Roark was any indication as to how he viewed Barron, then he wasn't well liked by his new Alpha.

"Your _Dad_ did that to you?!"

Ciel nodded but flinched at the unexpected harshness of his fellow wolf's words. Ciel had an assumption that Barron was a gentlemen and the sudden change in tone it kind of was off-putting. Fortunately, though Barron caught this and changed back to his regular self, straightening up his posture and clearing his throat.

"I apologize for that, it was really rude of me to have an outburst like that" he apologized, lowering his head out of respect.

"As I said earlier, it's not a problem" Ciel replied, shaking his head and then continuing on with their trek. "Stop apologizing for everything."

It sounded more like a suggestion than an order. But considering that Ciel was the Alpha's son Barron took it as an order and informed the smaller wolf that he would attempt to stop.

They continued on with their walk in awkward silence. Well, it was for Barron anyway. He wasn't entirely sure if Ciel was feeling awkward at all about their current situation. He seemed kind of aloof and unfeeling about everything except for when he brought up his scars. It was a touchy subject indeed but he still couldn't imagine what would bring a father to do that to his son. Barron wondered what his Alpha would do to his packmates if he did this to his son.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the usual hunting spot to which Barron had to show Ciel where it was. They laid down together, simply watching the herd of elk and trying to pick out a target. Ciel had his eyes glued to the herd, scanning over each and every one as they moved around and fed, searching for an injury of some sort or perhaps a detrimental deformity. Barron, however, at first was looking at the herd but found his eyes wandering to the wolf by his side. His long muzzle was nicely shaped and other than the scars there was no sign of a hindrance in his appearance. He was kind of perfect. Sleek fur, perked ears, nice colored eyes and sharp, well kempt, claws. He might've been attractive to females had it not been for his need of an attitude adjustment.

"You're starring again" Ciel informed. "Is there a reason as to why you find me so interesting?"

Barron grew flushed at being caught and looked down at his paws.

"My apol-" Barron stopped when he received a look from Ciel that made him remember to stop apologizing "I didn't mean to do it. I just kind of got lost in thought"

"Well then you've been doing it a lot, is it the scars? I know wolves find them to be distracting." Ciel replied.

"I-I…I won't lie, that is part of it. But please forgive my rudeness, I promise that it wasn't just the scars I was looking at!"

Ciel raised an eyebrow at the wolf and tilted his head, asking: "Then what was it that you were looking at?"

Barron laid there without an answer for a while, wondering what he really was looking at. The answer was actually quite simple, he was looking at all of him, admiring him. But he'd rather die than tell him that Ciel was basically checking him out as some of the other guys would say. He wanted to lie but finding a conceivable one that Ciel could believe was difficult. Unfortunately, Barron took too long to answer.

"If you don't want to tell me, that's fine." Ciel informed, turning his attention to the herd once again.

Barron once again felt the need to apologize but feared that he would anger Ciel if he attempted to do so again. So, not knowing how else to respond, he chose to stay silent. He looked at the herd just as Ciel had done when the smaller wolf chose a target and urged Barron to follow him. Although the bigger wolf still had his doubts that the two of them could take down an elk, even if it had a limp. An elk, after all, could kill one of them in a single kick or at least give them a very serious injury that could potentially be crippling.

Yet Ciel carried on and Barron followed, if only curious to see how he was going to manage this with only Barron at his side. They patiently waited in the brush, watching the elk that Ciel had picked out and waiting for him to separate from the rest of the herd. He looked older than the majority of the herd and his senses weren't as they used to be. With those factors, he hardly noticed that the others were moving on just a few yards away. The old elk hardly noticed them as he had his head bowed to graze at the abundant patch he had found, not wanting to move his head away lest another of his herd take this opportunity. In his age, he had seen wolves try to take him down before but their success rate in taking any elk down was rather low. While he had seen some elk of his own social circles fall to their fangs and to hunter's guns, he was confident in his own luck and strength that he believed he still maintained from his youth.

So much that his cautiousness was almost absent, leading the two wolves hiding in the brush an easy opportunity to get in close. By the time he heard the snap of the twig from Ciel's misstep, it was too late. Barron, looked to his companion as he stepped on some snow and the snap of a twig sounded from beneath the white, Ciel growled lightly and then the two of them looked at the elk as he looked at them. Seeing no other option, Ciel and Barron both leapt at the him. Ciel, the lighter and more experienced of the two, leapt forward and onto the elk's back, burying his fangs into its shoulder. Meanwhile, Barron, the bigger wolf, ran to stay between the older elk and the rest of his herd; he growled and snarled at the elk as he reared up and attempted to buck Ciel off.

Ciel, with his fangs and claws finding the flesh of the elk, slowly moved his fangs up the way from its shoulder to its neck, quickly sinking them in. However, after he found his mark in sinking his fangs into the right side of his neck he let his claws leave the elk and with only his fangs holding him onto the elk he started to not resist the bucking. The elk, moving his head left and right, along with Ciel's fangs in his throat, caused him to move from the right of his neck to the left, slitting his throat. As soon as he made his way to the other side of the elk's throat, he let go and landed next to Barron. Ciel proceeded to spit out the strip of flesh on the ground, the snow now stained crimson. His face was covered in the elk's blood, still wet and soaking in his fur; yet, he didn't flinch or seem to care that it was all over him and dripping off his muzzle. Ciel simply turned to the elk as it fell to the ground and gasped for air that it couldn't get.

Barron looked at the elk and then at its herd as they began to run off and away from the wolves. Barron sighed, he felt rather useless during this hunt, doing nothing more than barking while Ciel brought down the beast by himself. However, when he turned to Ciel, glistening red, he saw that the smaller wolf hadn't budged from where he landed. Ciel simply sat there and stared at the elk as it attempted to bring itself back up onto its feet, the weight of his body and lack of air bringing him down once again. It was a morbid sight, Barron thought. A wolf watching its prey fall to the ground and look into its eyes as it laid there, struggling for breath while a horrible wheezing sound came from the wound along with the last bit of air bubbles disturbing the fall of blood. Ciel didn't seem to mind it though, he watched.

It was an unspoken rule between hunters of any pack to put their prey out of mercy as quickly as possible. So, with Barron seeing this, he stepped up to quickly end the macabre scene. Ciel turned to Barron though and questioned his motive.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Ending it." Barron replied, bringing the elk's neck in his jaws, the taste of blood almost sending his muzzle driving into the beast to taste his meat but he remembered to resist the temptation so the others could have their fill.

"Please don't!"

Turning his head to meet his companion's eyes, Barron still had the elk in his jaws when he did so. Ciel looked back at Barron, his blue eyes shining in stark contrast to the red that surrounded them, making them stand out even more.

"Why shouldn't I? It's suffering, it wouldn't be right to let it go on any longer."

"I wouldn't deny him this." Ciel answered, looking down to meet the elk's eyes as they began to fade, "You feel alive the most just before the spark ceases"

Hearing Ciel's words but not paying them any heed, Barron made quick work and snapped the dying elk's neck with a sickening crunch. Ciel jerked forward to stop him when he saw his hunting companion initiate the movements but stopped when he heard the snap of it's neck. Barron let the elk's head drop to the ground and didn't attempt to look his partner in the eyes. He knew that Ciel would be upset but chose to go with his own ideals of not letting the elk suffer any longer. Slowly, he grasped the elk's haunches the best he could before starting to pull it back to the pack, jerk by jerk. It was a while before Ciel joined him in quietly pulling their catch back, not speaking a word to the other.

It took quite a while for the pair to make it up the hill and down into the crevice where they dropped the meal. Ciel took to eating his fill while Barron walked off to their Alpha's den, informing everyone that he saw along the way that they had a meal waiting for them. Roark was there at the entrance, waiting for most likely his son, when Barron stepped up and out of the brush.

"Pardon me, Sir. We managed to take down an elk for everyone. If you would like to have some of it, then I would hurry" Barron informed, bowing his head before turning to take his leave, only to be stopped.

"Who is "we"?" He questioned.

Barron stopped in his tracks, if their new Alpha knew that more than half of the hunting party walked off from their duties then there was no telling what their punishment would be.

"The Hunting Party, Sir" Barron replied, turning back around to face his Alpha.

"I see, and did my son go with you as he was told?"

"Ciel was there, yes" Barron answered, nodding to his Alpha.

Roark looked at his subordinate for a bit before nodding back, confirming that he did indeed trust his word. Or so that is what Barron was lead to believe. The well-mannered wolf found it somewhat difficult to read his new Alpha, he had no idea what he was thinking or the meaning behind his actions, he now realized that Ciel had been the same way. Perhaps, he thought, that was the reason that he found Ciel so interesting to look at, perhaps he was intrigued by the fact that he couldn't read him.

Barron gave his report and specifically left out Ciel's incident with the stick in the snow. Roark seemed intent on finding any mistakes that Ciel might have committed. Out of fear for the wolf and with the remembrance of the scars that he adorned, he kept it to himself.

It was a few days later when he saw Ciel again. He hadn't seen Ciel around the territory which he found odd as he was specifically looking for him. When Barron asked around to see if anyone had spotted him recently, they all confirmed that they too hadn't seen the son of the Alpha. It made Barron nervous, Ciel wasn't all that pleased with what happen during the hunting trip and Barron sought to try and straighten things out. However, things weren't that lucky.

While strolling through the pack after a patrol, Barron found whom he had been looking for. The snow from a few days ago had mostly melted and the signs of life in this forest were starting to spring from the ground. One part in particular was what made Barron notice Ciel. The flowers that tended to grow here were a beautiful sight. They would make any couple gleam at the chance to frolic in the foliage together. However, there was no couple in the flower bed that day. Ciel laid there with his head on his paws and his eyes closed; his distinctive scarred fur pattern giving him away. A sort of jewel in the midst of omnipresent sand, Barron thought as he looked at the wolf.

He approached his fellow canine carefully, looking to his paws to make sure they didn't make a movement that would give him away. Barron's eyes darted between the ground where his paws met soil to where Ciel slept, slowly closing the gap between himself and his target. Once he got to Ciel, and found him to still be asleep, he smiled to himself at his success and laid there beside the wolf just mere inches away.

Barron had no reasoning as to why he chose to do this. He just wanted to, he looked to his companion as he too set his head on his paws. Barron felt the need to talk to Ciel, to question him as to what happened and to try and straighten things out concerning the elk they killed together. But right now, he felt content with staring at Ciel and analyzing him. What was it that he found so enthralling? His eyes, Barron thought when he found himself thinking of the wolf the previous night. It had to have been his unnatural eyes, so unearthly blue. However, Barron found that to be false as he was still examining the wolf even though he couldn't see his eyes.

His scars? Barron thought. No, while they were fascinating, he didn't really like them with the knowledge of their origin. Roark hurt Ciel and that was the reason he didn't like his Alpha, nothing else. The wind gently wafted through the area and caused the flowers to sway harmoniously and so too did Ciel's fur. Maybe it was his fur that interested him, what was left of it that is.

It was a while before Ciel woke up and when he did his eyes slowly opened and then turned to Barron. He didn't jump like Barron thought he would just simply stared at the other male as he looked back at him. Barron once again looked into his eyes and found that they again had little to no luster in them. It was almost like looking into the eyes of someone dead. They had no light in them.

"I'm not used to having someone stare at me like that," Ciel informed, "and quite frankly, you're kind of creeping me out."

"Please, except my apologies. I wanted to be here when you woke up but I couldn't think of a better thing to do while waiting. So I came to the conclusion to rest a bit, I hope you don't mind" Barron replied, his head down.

"Like I said, you were creeping me out, but I don't really mind all that much. Want to tell me why you were waiting for me to wake up? Barron was it?"

"Yes, it is. Thank you for remembering it." Barron thanked, looking down at his paws, "As for my reason on being here, I wanted to talk about that elk"

Ciel raised an eyebrow at Barron's reason. Ciel had a tendency to not look back at the past. The past was something that couldn't be changed to him and therefore it was worthless to talk about it except in the event that it was time for reminiscing. Conversations concerning what might be or could've been are useless to Ciel. The past was a pointless conversation so hearing Barron ask about the elk felt like a waste of time to Ciel.

"What about it?" Ciel asked, putting his head on his paws with the intention of not listening to the wolf. If he were to start giving a monologue, then Ciel planned to tune the big wolf out.

"I didn't want to leave on the terms that we did that day" Barron answered, his ears going down and moving closer to Ciel out of instinct and to emphasize how serious he was.

"Now," Barron started, clearing his throat. "I didn't want to let that thing suffer. Because, if it were me with my throat spilled all over the floor, then I would hope for someone to end me quickly too"

Ciel found it hard to ignore the wolf. He was different from the others, kind of annoying, but interesting at the same time. A weird feat to accomplish. Nevertheless, his plan of ignoring Barron failed.

"I wouldn't" Ciel informed, looking at the bigger wolf.

Unbeknownst to them, Barron and Ciel were actually a lot closer than they thought. Their pelts were nearly touching and their faces weren't even a foot apart as they gazed at each other. Barron, even while not knowing this, had a small blush on his cheeks.

"I don't really feel anything" Ciel continued, looking at the flowers, "I feel a lot farther from everything that I probably should. The only thing that makes me feel anything is when I'm hurt…"

Barron looked at the wolf as he was deadly serious. Ciel was broken and then molded by his father from a young age Ciel explained to him. He didn't know his mother and was told she died not long after giving birth to Ciel and his siblings. After a long winter, Ciel was the only one who made it. He started to be trained how to perform his duties and every time he screwed something up he got a scar. A lesson to never be forgotten. He lost all of his feelings because he was molded to not have any and to be as efficient as possible.

The only thing he would feel is the cuts.

Barron felt anger at Roark. He didn't care about the way he was running his pack. But the way he treated his son was inexcusable. The wolf in front of him wasn't suffering but he wasn't feeling anything either. He was broken and made to be that way. But for what? Barron asked himself. He was an amazing hunter, Barron knew that and he was probably the most talented hunter he had ever seen. Nevertheless, he was made to be that way and in doing so he lost what made him feel…alive.

"I'm sorry" Barron apologized upon hearing the ending of his story.

"Don't be" Ciel replied, snapping his head to his companion, "I'm a good hunter and I can provide food for the hungry, I just want to do my job"

"But don't you want something else? To have fun? To meet someone?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow at the older wolf. Meet someone? Like romantically? He never thought about that, even when his father told him that he would have to mate with a girl one of these days and soon. He was of age now to mate so perhaps he should start looking for a girl to settle down with and have pups to provide for. Easier said than done. Ciel couldn't comfortably talk to anyone except for his father and well, as of now, Barron.

Fun? He asked himself. No, that was for Omegas. Ciel considered hunting somewhat fun and sleeping as well. He liked taking naps and just thinking and imagining what things could be like. Not once did his imaginations lead to anything fun. They were just alternative universes to Ciel, just curious adventures.

"I don't think I want to" Ciel said out loud, "Meeting someone… I can't imagine doing it for the sake of a relationship. Maybe to have some pups but other than that, no."

"Forgive me if this sounds rude, but…Is that you talking or your Dad?" Barron questioned.

"Probably both" Ciel admitted with a shrug of his shoulders, "My thoughts kind of don't feel like my own. Like, every time I do something I have to check in with my Dad's voice in my head and make sure he would approve. If I don't think he would approve, I don't do it."

Barron stared at Ciel for a bit and the two stayed silent for the majority of their time hereafter. However, Barron took the time to inform Ciel a little about himself; he told Ciel about his parents who were the pack healers and about the one scar that Ciel found on Barron's body. The sad thing was that Ciel, upon seeing the scar on his chest with three straight diagonal cuts from right to left, asked if Barron's father did that to him. He told him no and that it was actually a bear that took a swipe at him when he was out on his first hunt. The scar was very faint then, mostly because it wasn't a deep cut in the first place, but Ciel seemed hesitant either way. When it came time for Ciel to go back, Barron made him promise to come back here tomorrow so they could converse some more. Ciel agree, and even though he held a straight face and dull voice while he agreed, Barron could almost feel a tinge of happiness from the wolf.

 **Hey there! Its been a while and I hope none of you forgot my stories, although I don't blame you if you did. This is a little preview of the last part of The Outcast Series. The Zenith though, is a working title that I might change. This is the first part of the prologue to the aforementioned story to give some insight into the three up and coming characters that will meet Armstrong, Sirius and the group. I hope you guys enjoy because I love Ciel and Baron as characters that I'm writing. Please leave a review and as I always say…**

 **Until Next Time!**


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's**

Alpha and Omega: The Zenith Prologue

Ciel and Barron met the next day, talked, hunted and then left and repeated that schedule for about a week before Barron decided that he would name Ciel one of his friends. Everyone else he knew, including his mother and father, advised against getting to know the scarred wolf. But he kindly refused to stay away from Ciel. He liked being near him.

When winter came, that was when Barron knew he fell for Ciel. Throughout Summer and Fall, the two were impossible to separate. Ciel informed Barron that his company was well appreciated, probably because no one else liked to be around the scarred wolf. Meanwhile, Barron felt closer to Ciel than he had with the rest of his friends. They spent some nights in the field of flowers until they wilted away and even then they sometimes stayed at the other's den just so they could talk and tell stories. Sadly, Roark started to take notice and started to look at Barron quizzically.

That winter was cold, even for winter. No one came out of their dens unless they absolutely needed to and when they were in their dens everyone was huddled up. Barron himself was trying to keep his little sister, Jane, warm as she laid next to him along with his parents, who were talking amongst themselves behind them. Even then, everyone was shivering, except Barron himself.

He didn't know what it was, but he loved winter and he preferred the cold much more than he did the heat. It was just how he had always been. If it wasn't for his sister and parents needing that warmth, he might be out running about and just enjoying the cold wind.

"B-barron" She managed, looking up at said wolf.

"Yeah?" Barron asked, looking down at her.

Jane was only around eight months old at the time of that winter, still a pup. She was the only sibling Baron had and she was a delight. When he heard that he had a sister, he was silently cursing himself for his luck. But she was a nice one, luckily and he liked spending time with her. She was given the rank of Omega by Roark not too long ago and while Barron's father expressed his distaste for the decision, Jane didn't care. She asked Barron that day if being an Omega was a bad thing, given that she saw how their father was reacting. Barron told her that if she didn't want it to be then it wasn't. He also told her that he wished he could have been an Omega, because he wanted to have as much fun as they do.

She worshipped her title from then on and stuck close to her brother. Barron, in turn, kept her safe and was always there when he needed her, even if that meant leaving Ciel's company.

"That wolf you hang out with all the time, the Alpha's son?" Jane asked, seemed like she was thinking of Ciel too.

"Ciel? What about him?" Barron asked, in a hushed tone.

Their parents didn't really approve of Barron being around Ciel all the time, they were skeptical of him, as were many of the wolves around here. For good reason too. Ciel was a little socially ignorant. He didn't really get how to talk to other wolves other than to give orders and, thanks to Barron's teachings, thank them. He asked personal questions a lot, very personal ones, that just seemed to pop up in his head. The most notable example was when he asked Barron if he had already mated someone. To which he responded no and said that he had to go somewhere.

Ciel also didn't understand the concept of lying.

"He asked me the other day if you were going to be here today, he sounded like it was urgent" Jane informed, keeping a hushed tone as well.

"Wait, did he say he wanted to come over?" Barron asked, not knowing how our parents would react to that.

"He just asked me that, but I haven't seen him yet" Jane replied, looking out to our den entrance.

Ciel and Jane got along all right, Barron thought. How to talk to pups was another thing that Ciel didn't get. He often talked to Jane as if she was a grown up, expecting her to know some of the more adult aspects of life. He was dumbfounded when he asked her how she preferred to kill rabbits and she didn't know how to.

Barron looked outside too, if Ciel wanted to see him then it might be something important. He was too busy patrolling to actually meet up with Ciel before he went out hunting. Jane, seeing Barron's concern, told him that she would be alright if he wanted to go check up on his friend for a bit. He thanked her and put her between his parents before stepping out and walking towards his friend's den.

He had a smile on his face as he looked for the noticeable trail and enjoyed the cold air that ran through his fur. But he also kept that smile on his face because he knew he was going to see Ciel again. It was weird, he thought, knowing that he felt _something_ for the Alpha's son. If it was romantic, he wasn't sure. But he knew it was strong and that it was there. After spending so long with Ciel day after day, his friends started to refer to the Alpha's son as his girlfriend. The comments made his tail wag unintentionally, they noticed it and he stopped his tail with his own paws.

Then, once when he and his fellow Alphas had come back from hunting, he had received an injury to his right leg as a stag brought his antler to graze him. It was only slight but it did hurt as he and his friends hauled the kill back to see Ciel waiting halfway to help them haul in the kill. However, upon seeing the wound, Ciel asked how Barron got it before proceeding forward and licking Barron's wound in front of everyone. All of the guy stopped and stared as Ciel did something that was usually saved for mated couples to do, but he didn't know any better. It hurt slightly, but Ciel's tongue had a slightly numbing effect on Barron's wound, either it was that or the fact that every part of him felt numb from the fact that Ciel's tongue was on him. Barron blushed and everyone remained silent as he licked away the blood until the wound stopped bleeding and Ciel looked at everyone starring at him before asking "What?" They didn't respond and just turned back to hauling the kill with Ciel's help.

He liked being around Ciel but as far as romantic feeling went, he didn't know. Ciel was still a friend of his and a close one and Barron liked when did those things. But he didn't know how he felt about being with someone. In terms of guys or girls, he didn't think that what their sex was mattered. Although, he never had any romantic feelings for anyone, even though he knew they existed in him. Ciel might have been the first individual he felt anything for.

He just had to make it there to Ciel and maybe after a few weeks of doing stuff then perhaps he could get his feelings sorted out. Instead of making it all the way there however, Baron and Ciel ran into each other a little less than halfway between their two dens. Barron had just turned a corner around one of the many tall trees but found Ciel there as he turned, bumping into him. However, instead of Ciel falling back, like Barron thought he would, Ciel found his footing immediately like the professional that he was. So, they just stayed there, with Ciel's head in Barron's chest.

"Well," Barron started, smirking down at the wolf, "I guess that saved me a journey"

Barron wanted to blush again but he knew that it was just an accident. Even then, he couldn't help but feel the heat in his cheeks. Ciel looked up at Barron, and shook his head before backing up so that he wasn't cuddled up into his friend's chest.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there" Ciel said, looking around, "everything around here looks the same when its covered in snow and I was afraid that I got lost"

"You? Afraid?"

"Yes, even I can get a little afraid sometime" Ciel said, looking around and then shivering.

"Please excuse my candor, but, are you cold?" Barron asked, looking at Ciel and how he seemed to be trying to order his body to stop shaking.

"Y-yes, I am." He responded, his breath being seen through the white fog he exhaled, "I was wondering if I could spend the night over? Roark isn't at the den right now and I'm really cold"

'Ciel is cold' He thought as he looked at his scars without any fur on them. He was cold because of what his dad did, he thought. The hatred he had for Roark seemed to increase every time he looked at the scars and this was just something else to add to his list as to why he should dislike Roark.

Putting that aside, Barron quickly pressed his pelt against Ciel's own to give him the warmth he needed. Ciel, grateful for it, pressed against the bigger male as much as he could without hindering him as they began to walk. Ciel looked up at the male as he looked straight forward and walked with the ideal posture that one should have. It was normal for Barron to walk this way but it was just now that Ciel was beginning to question why he does so much.

"Thank you for this again, I hope I'm not intruding." Ciel apologized, taking a note from Barron's manners.

"Not at all, you're more than welcome into my family's den anytime" Barron replied, glancing down at Ciel for a second before his eyes went back to the road.

Ciel, warming up from the body he's pressed against, slowly starts to pick up the pace so as to get somewhere out of the could faster. Seeing his need to do so, Barron makes sure to be on his side that would block the most wind at all times. To others, it would appear as though the two were courting each other with how tightly they were pressed together. Luckily, however, no one was around to witness the scene.

Barron glanced down at the wolf as they eventually arrived at the den. Jane was there, waiting for the two wolves as they arrived at the den. She thought it was slightly suspicious when she first saw the two of them together but didn't think anything of it when she saw Ciel shivering slightly. Jane got along with Ciel pretty well, she often joked around with him by using sarcastic comments, idioms and other usages of words that someone like Ciel took all too seriously and didn't understand their hidden meaning. He, in turn, thought she was weird but exceedingly smart.

"Hey Ciel!" Jane greeted cheerfully, her tail wagging in the excitement at their guest.

"Jane" Ciel responded, giving her a slight and courteous bow.

Barron laid down towards the back of the den and, to his surprise, he was slowly followed by Ciel as he laid down right next to his friend, their pelts pressed together. He looked at the smaller wolf with a faint blush across his cheeks as Ciel started to have a conversation with Jane. They both really liked to talk to each other. Jane liked Ciel's naivete and how he didn't understand sarcasm or rhetorical questions. Ciel liked how Jane never ceased to ask questions that got him thinking, whether in their absurdity or their apparent connotation of deep thought.

Barron was too distracted with looking at Ciel to pay attention. He looked strangely attractive to Barron as Ciel. He was looking forward and not paying much attention to his companion but nevertheless looked appealing. Barron was ogling him, looking over his scarred body and liking what he was seeing but it was his eyes that he was drawn to. His dark blue and then light green eyes. They were the most memorizing thing about Ciel, most wolves, even those who weren't really a fan of him, tended to stare at least once at the combination of his eyes. Even with the loss of their luster, Barron still managed to get lost in them whenever they talked.

Ciel, feeling the pair of eyes on him, looked up at his friend and tilted his head in curiosity.

"Barron? Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, sorry, I just got lost in thought." Barron replied with a smile.

It was then that Barron realized that he had feelings for Ciel. The grew and grew with each passing interaction. He was merciless when hunting, some would consider sadistic, and they would probably be right. However, his outlook was beautiful. He saw the light in nearly everything, even when others didn't. It was sometimes a dark way of seeing things, in fact, most of the time it was. But Barron found the outlooks to be just as beautiful as the individual who owns to them.

Barron had fallen in love with Ciel soon after. It was a rainy day when he found out, the breeze harassed the world around the pack, making things sway in defiance or topple in submission. Everyone was looking for shelter, even Barron. But he found Ciel in the middle of the field where the two wolves had their first real conversation. He walked over to his friend quietly, although he didn't need to because his approached was deafened by the wind and thunder. But Ciel stood there, looking up at all of it and seeing the flashes of white and the form of the gray clouds.

Barron didn't say anything as he approached, no heed to get inside and away from the dangerous lightning and impending rain. Instead, he stood there staring and when it started to rain, he closed his eyes and kept his head raised, letting the water pelt his fur and looking like he enjoyed it. Barron watched him, although he felt inclined to want to find cover from the storm. Then he saw something he hadn't seen before. Slowly, Ciel's normally grim visage began to change as a smile, the first smile I saw from him, crept up on his face and his tail slowly started to wag. Ciel inhaled the scent of the rain and enjoyed the feel of it as he was slowly becoming soaked.

Barron stood there and watched him, motionless as his eyes set upon a most rare sight. Ciel with a smile and generally appearing happy. Barron stared at him, the sense of wanting to find cover. He always thought that Ciel was kind of attractive but this is when he found out that Ciel, in all of his damaged appearance. But this was different, this was when Barron truly saw the wolf as the beautiful being that he would for years to come.

He was awestruck at how the wolf seemed so elated in the rain that was meant to bring fear and warning to others. He was amazing in his scarred and damaged appearance and soul. Barron felt a need to run up and kiss him, to embrace him, to make him as happy as the wolf did to him. But he kept away, even in that day with the rain, he didn't go up and talk to Ciel. He hid in the brush and waited for Ciel to be soaked and leave before he too walked away. But even then, he never acted upon his feelings.

Barron knew what Ciel's father thought about males who liked males. He didn't attempt to hide his contempt in the matter. So, knowing this, he never kissed the wolf, never flirted, never got too close unless Ciel requested it. But even then, he couldn't appear too happy. Even when he was asked by Ciel, there were always eyes watching them and he never knew who was truly behind those eyes. Roark always had eyes watching even when they weren't his own.

It remained that way for as long as he knew Ciel. Being cautious was his first priority with Ciel, but in solitude was where his thoughts flourished with images of him and Ciel—together. Roark had multiple times walked past Ciel and Barron as they conversed or walked together, his eyes beamed with suspicion and callousness. Ciel too, didn't seem to give off any signs that he wanted their friendship to bloom into something else. He was satiated with the visage they currently held.

As time passed, Barron got used to being watched and watching his own habits so as not to arouse suspicion. He took every opportunity, nonetheless, to enjoy the affection of Ciel. Helping him during hunts, talking amongst the cypress and in the field that radiated color. But his favorite times, as it was now with Ciel resting against him and sharing their warmth. Barron looked down at the male as he breathed gently.

Now that he was back in his pack and waiting for Roark to arrive and question him. He most likely questioned the other wolves who came back from that party. As for what he hopes to attain from these debriefings, Barron had no clue. All he knew was that they were informed that when they came back from this party that the questions were mandatory. As it turns out, he wouldn't have to wait that long before trouble started to brew.

"Barron?" A voice sounded as the said wolf was watching Ciel sleep, then turning his head to find that it was Roark who said his name.

"Oh, Roark, pardon me. Ciel invited me in." Barron explained, suddenly aware of how close he was to his companion but not making a move. He was requested to lay down by him after all.

But Roark took note of their proximity and stared slightly at the nonexistent gap that was between the two wolves before making his way inside and sitting down across from the two wolves. It made Barron nervous, to be so close to both Roark and Ciel at the same time. He wondered if Roark knew of his feelings towards Ciel and just didn't say something or if he was oblivious to it. The way he looked at Barron when Ciel was around him, made the gentlemanly wolf nervous. It was the look he was giving him right now.

"Its fine, how did it go over there? Everyone else seemed to think it was fun." Roark asked, looking at Barron and then to his son. He must've been wondering if Barron was going to move. But this small act of defiance stirred a bit of happiness in his breast.

"It was nice, I met a few interesting wolves" Barron replied, thinking of the few males he was tempted to engage with and then that one wolf that looked like Ciel. He'd have to remember to tell his friend about him.

Roark nodded and then yawned. It wasn't that late in the day, but Roark's age was starting to show and take its toll on his older body. He was starting to get tired more often. But he wasn't about to let Barron of all wolves notice that. So, he stood up and looked out at the entrance of his den before continuing to speak.

"Ah what types of wolves were there? Lone wolves? Wolves from packs?" Roark asked, then smirking to himself when he added at the last second: "Homosexuals?"

Barron was glad that Roark wasn't facing him, otherwise, he might have seen his face furrow for a second and then go back to its original state. He reminded himself to respond as quickly as he could.

"There were wolves of all kinds there" He answered, simply. "Very few worth of note."

Roark nodded and then Barron felt Ciel stir next to him. Barron watched him wake up, as he often liked to do, especially when he could tell Ciel was dreaming, he always seemed to be happy when he was dreaming. However, as soon as he looked over and saw that his father was present, he got up as quick as his still awakening body could manage and stood up straight.

"Ciel, it's not like you to be coddled." Roark informed, seeing his son pressed against another man.

"I'm sorry, Sir." Ciel responded, his head going down apologetically. He lost the little amount of light he had in his eyes when he fell asleep.

Barron peered at his companion as he apologized and let his ears go down. He wished Ciel could've gotten the sleep that he needed, that Barron knew he needed.

"You're forgiven, but sleep when its night, your work schedule is around this time." Roark insisted, not bothering to look at his son as he conversed.

Probably a good thing too, as Barron was currently scowling at the older wolf.

"Yes, Sir." Ciel replied, his eyes going to Barron and then their pressed together pelts before moving away.

Barron sighed internally when he felt Ciel's fur leave his own. But it couldn't be helped, Roark was present after all and Ciel wasn't known for being his usual self when his father was around. However now that he was awake and rested, Barron looked at Ciel and was reminded of that one wolf, Sirius. Not a lot was different about them, their fur colors were almost exactly the same but I was pretty sure that Ciel's fur was a little bit darker. Then of course, the scars were in somewhat different spots and Ciel had a few more. Their eyes were the main difference. Ciel's a brilliant light sky blue that I continued to get lost in and Sirius' were two different colors. One, his left, was emerald green and his other eye was a dark blue.

But, this long lasting look didn't go unnoticed.

"You're staring at my son an awful lot right now, Barron. Is something the matter?" Roark asked in a knowing tone.

Barron's ears perked up when he was caught in the act of looking too long at his companion and he turned to look at the man who caught him. Roark stood there, simply looking over his shoulder and at Barron, his lone seen eye filled with suspicion. It was then that Barron knew that Roark was aware of his feelings toward Ciel. But that wasn't going to make him sweat.

"I'm sorry Sir, no, nothing is wrong. Ciel was just reminding me of a wolf that I saw at the party." Barron informed, glancing at Ciel once more before turning to Roark.

Roark snapped at this and looked at Barron more sternly now. Was it out of disbelief? Barron had to wonder, but it didn't seem like he wasn't believing him, more like he was interested in the answer.

"A wolf that looks like Ciel? In what way?" Roark asked, his eyes narrowing on Barron.

The wolf himself raised his eyebrow at Roark's sudden interest. Even Ciel seemed more interested than he should have been, turning fully around rather than just facing Barron. He wanted to take no chance and hear what his friend had to say. Why were they looking so surprised?

"Ummmm, well, in most ways actually." Barron informed, speaking rather slowly at first as he wasn't used to being stared at in such a manner, "Same fur color, relatively same size, even the scars too…"

Roark took particular interest in the scars as he was up on all fours when he said the word. Barron was beginning to sense that something was wrong. Ciel didn't seem to care _that_ much but he was taking interest in something that Barron wouldn't think _Ciel_ would.

"His eyes? What color were they?" Roark asked, his gaze intensely focused on his subordinate.

"Well…colors…" Barron replied, "One was blue and the other was green…"

Ciel turned around now to face his father and seemed to be attempting to guess what he was thinking. Roark, on the other paw, looked almost puzzled at first and then the next second he was smirking to himself. Barron was a little weirded off by the way they were reacting and decided to find out.

"Ummmm, is something wrong?" Barron asked, looking between the two.

"Sirius" Roark said, looking at me while he said the name of the wolf, to which Barron flinched when he guessed the name of the wolf he mentioned.

"Y-yes Sir. That's him, but how did y-" Barron didn't get a chance to finish his sentence when Roark stepped forward, glaring at him and then leaning in close to the wolf.

"Barron, you're going to lead me and Ciel to that wolf you saw tomorrow morning. Rest well tonight." Roark ordered, then stepping aside and ordering Ciel to do the same, "You may leave now..."

Barron, not one to disobey orders, slowly complied. But not until after he took one more passing glance at Ciel and walked out, turning around once he found that he was out of the den.

"Sir, it's a likely event that by the time we get there that the party will have ended. Sirius will probably be gone with everyone else." Barron informed, in the most respectful manner he could manage.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. Now, leave us, Ciel and I need to discuss a few matters…" Roark replied, then turning to his son and waiting before Barron was out of ear shot before starting to talk to his son.

That next morning, the three wolves set out to find Sirius. Roark left the pack's second in command, Doyle, in charge. He was known for being Roark's personal kiss ass around the pack and as well as being very like-minded with his Alpha. Barron worried for his family as he didn't get much time to talk to them before he had to leave again, but they would most likely be alright. However, what worried him most was the sudden change he noticed in his two companions.

Roark, as much of a bossy guy that he was, seemed more insistent than usual that they pick up the pace to arrive earlier than planned. It was a manageable change since Barron was more than capable of maintaining this forced upon pace. But what wasn't manageable for the wolf was the change in Ciel. He didn't converse once with Barron, not even when his father was out of ear shot. It was an unwelcome and sudden change that Barron felt worried about. Not so much as a look from his friend. His questions went unanswered or Ciel simply walked away. His comments, unheeded. The cold nights when he knew Ciel was cold went on without his friend's warmth.

For the first time since Ciel had joined their pack, Barron felt alone. Accompanied by two strangers. Barron felt abandoned as time went on. But he still looked at Ciel with the same amount of admiration that he did before. His feelings didn't change even though he felt like he was talking to a stranger.

He would get his answer as to why he was being avoided, two days before they found the party. When Roark was off getting a drink and Ciel was coming back from his. Ciel simply passed Barron closer than he usually did and whispered in his ear:

"My dad says to stay away from you…he knows what you are…" Ciel said quietly, even though Roark was nowhere close to us. "Please, be careful…I don't know what he'll do if you're left alone with him."

Barron looked at Ciel as he passed and said those words. 'He knows what you are' Ciel must know too then. But he didn't try to comfort him like Barron was hoping he would do. No more words, just a warning. That was all he got from his best friend that he hoped he would one day be able to confide in. The way he said it too. No emotion, he was used to Ciel not having emotion but not as coldly as he did in that warning. But that was the least of his worries. His Alpha knew and could expose him at any time, have him kicked out and possibly his family if they chose to follow him. He knew they would too.

Barron slept away from them that night, he needed to. He didn't want to give Roark the satisfaction of letting him hear his angered grunts and cries as he slammed his paws and head against a tree. He was careful not to let himself bleed but he didn't feel satisfied by the end of the night when he was finished. Even then, he couldn't stand to see Roark, the man who could ruin his life with a few words to his pack. And he couldn't talk to Ciel, the one would he wanted to more than anyone else.

 **Update! Okay, this is the last chapter for the Prologue to The Zenith (still a working title) and I hope you guys enjoyed it. And I hope you guys can give me some feedback as to what you think about the characters. The story is going to take place a few months or maybe a year after The Accepted. Also, I'm going to be updating Ginga Densetsu Corvus next as a request from one of my reviewers and because I personally feel bad for not updating that story is such a long time. Well I've rambled on enough so please tell me what you guys think and as I always say…**

 **Until Next Time!**


End file.
